When They See You As Crazy
by Chera Lynn
Summary: This is now my kingdom, and I'd like you to accompany me in ruling it." she said softly, "I'm the king now." Rated M for intence violence.


A/N: Hello everyone! This is a Dark!Fic one shot that I just thought of while watching Stephen King's "IT". This story takes place over the summer of 5th and 6th year.

Warning: Very OOC. If you can't deal with that GET OUT NOW!

Disclaimer: I own naught but the plot.

Hermione sat in her room of her Dad's 13 bed roomed, 7 bath roomed mansion. Ever since her mom had died when she was 6, nearly 10 years ago, she'd been different from her lively spirited self.  
She no longer talked to any one; she kept herself locked away in the confines of her bedroom. And when at school she kept behind books and stayed in her private (Well, it didn't used to be private, those privileges come along with being prefect) dorm room to avoid any kind of human contact. Every person that knew of her existence, servants, family friends, even her father,  
thought she didn't belong. The Grangers were out-going, out-spoken people that had huge social lives. She was often heard by the servants talking to herself.

Her best and only friend was a wizard her age that would often fly to her at night. She'd not seen him in a great while for he'd not been coming to see her. Draco Malfoy was the boy's name; she'd made friends with him in fourth year. Her only friend.

One night her father called for her.

"I'm throwing a party for you next week and you're expected to be there. I've called the best dressmaker in town to make you a gown fit for that evening. You are to be on your best behavior,  
and mingle with the boys. A few people are bringing their sons to meet you. You will be marrying soon, and you need to meet some potential husbands. The Dress Maker will be over tomorrow evening to fit you and go over materials. Be ready for her arrival around 8 AM sharp!" he told Hermione.

"Yes father." she said, turning around and going back up the stairs and to her room. She lay down on her bed, soon falling asleep. She was awoken around 7 to ready herself for the day's events. Soon, she had arrived and addressed herself as Rosa.

"This would look wonderful on you." Rosa told her holding up a material of light tan and brown leaves. Hermione nodded, not liking the material but knowing if she argued she'd lose anyway. "I'll be back tomorrow to start on the designs."

Over the next few days Rosa came in and the dress was designed and sewed. The outcome was magnificent. The sleeves were of white mesh, and there was white lace in the front. The bottom opened up to reveal white silk. There was a small braid of the fabric going around the waist. The bottom flowed out, the result looked beautiful on Hermione.

Hermione was not happy however. She didn't like her father, or her father's friends. She didn't want to be fixed up with some half-witted man who'll inherit all of his father's money, and not have to work for a living. Eventually the money would dry out and there'd be nothing left.

She sat on her bed looking at the dress beside her and dreading the next night's events. A slight breeze blew through her window but she paid it no mind.

"I can see you're unhappy." an all-to familiar voice came.

She turned to see the only person who understood her, her feelings about everything, her hatred for the world. "Very! Draco, they're making me meet potential husbands."

"I know, I've been coming the past few days, but you were with that one woman most of the time.  
I didn't want to impose so I just watched the two of you."

"I need help. How do I show people who I really am? I need a way out of this hellhole. I want everyone out of the way."

The blonde held out a medium-sized black bottle in one hand and a small golden bottle in the other. "Take these," he said, "Boil the larger one in a pot with your dress. It will stain your dress in black. Tomorrow night before the party, when everything is ready take the smaller one down stairs and pour it into the punch."

"What will it do?"

"You want everyone out of the way don't you?" Hermione just nodded, "Well, trust me then. I will be there tomorrow to help you."

Hermione smiled as he mounted his broom and took off. She put the ink in a pot along with her dress and boiled it black. She went to the vanity and mixed some nail polish until it was a perfect shade of black to match her dress. She colored her nails and hung her dress out to dry.  
She fell into a very restful sleep.

The next morning she awoke early to ready herself. She stepped in the shower and washed herself clean, she used her wand to dry and straiten her hair, also magicing it black. She painted her lips a dark purple and put on thick black eyeliner and mascara. She put a pale powder on her face to give her a glow and topped it off with some dark gray eye shadow. She picked two strands of hair and braided them, pulling just the two back. She dressed, and admired herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." She turned around to see Draco, again at the window. Smiling she embraced him lovingly. "Did you pour the poison in the punch yet?"

"I'm getting to that." she said standing and leaving the room returning a few minutes later with the empty gold bottle in hand. "Done."

She waited until everyone arrived to make her appearance. Everyone went silent as they announced her presence. She started down the stairs, black gown flowing behind her. There was an audible gasp every one was in shock. Draco, as he promised, was there, meeting her at the bottom of the step and escorting her to the center of the room and proceeding to dance. There were a few more minutes of pause before everyone started to join in the dance.

"Let's make a toast!" announced Mr. Granger holding up a glass of punch. "To my daughter and her future husband." The crowd raised their glasses and all drank. Not long after people started getting sick, some just dropping dead on the spot. Soon everyone in the hall was dead, including Hermione's father.

Draco opened the doors, allowing a group of scavengers off all sorts into the house. Vultures,  
Ravens, Crows, and every other hungry creature. They began picking at the corpses, as Hermione and Draco stood and watched. Some picked at the eyelids of people until the skin was gone and they got the eyeball. Some ate fingers. Some ate toes. It was a gruesome sight. Soon the smell of blood, flesh, and dead bodies filled the air. It was a sent that would make you sick, but the two stood back and enjoyed it.

The birds flew off when everything was picked over. All that was left of the once alive ballroom was small pieces of flesh and bone. Hermione looked to Draco and smiled.

"This is now my kingdom, and I'd like you to accompany me in ruling It." she said softly looking at the miserable skeleton of her father sitting on his thrown. She walked to it and took off his ring. The ring that he favored more then anything, even more then her. She pulled it off his half eaten finger and placed it on her own. She turned back to Draco and winked. "I'm the king now."


End file.
